dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Alex the ripper
Bienvenidos a mi pagina de Usuario ¡Bienvenido! Hola Dialga palkia. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Dialgapedia Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa esta caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Dialgapedia Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wiki de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Los mejores deseos, Juan David Ruiz Comencemos Vale, he arreglado las imágenes de Palkia y Giratina. He mejorado otra vez la portada (se admiten sugerencias xD) y he creado las categoría Categoría:Imagen para todas las imágenes que subamos tenerlas ahí. Así que si ves una imagen ponle esa categoría, ok? vale, aparte cree el Torneo Mineral... lee las bases y apúntate XD. --Investigador Juan 12:49 29 oct 2009 (UTC) :Vale, seguiré arreglando cosas y si se te ocurre alguna idea, ya sabes, ponla en Dialgapedia:Ideas, que tienes que dar ejemplo eh? XD. Bueno, lo del premio... lo explicaré ahora en la página. Lo darías tu no? Ya que puedes clonarlos... perro aun hay tiempo para decidir eso. --Investigador Juan 23:10 29 oct 2009 (UTC) ::Ah y las plantillas de Wikidex como la de no funcionan muy bien aquí así que no copies tu página de usuario de allí directamente aquí xDD. Y pon que eres administrador jajaj. --Investigador Juan 12:42 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Dialgapedia Esto es solo de intercambios, peleas, torneos, crear torneos... y esas cosas no? R.Lucario Azeri Euskalduna Error Tío, no hagas esto eso, no lo copies directamente de wikidex, porque aparte de tener muchos enlaces en rojo en algunas partes pone bienvenido a Wikidex xD. --Investigador Juan ~ Tienes dudas? 18:22 30 oct 2009 (UTC) lo fantastico xD bueno el creador es mi mejor amigo mi compadre mi hermano y kise meterme en esta pag. por q es pava es cool. Admin. Puedo ser administrador???? Please!!!! Si lo soy haré muchísimas contribuciones. --*$The Master$* Y recordante que ahora estaba jugando a la PlayStation Visita mi blog si te da la gana 11:10 2 nov 2009 (UTC) Portada Sabes que...al fin consigo ver la foto que subí yo jajaja --Investigador Juan ~ Tienes dudas? 15:15 6 nov 2009 (UTC) :Imposible... que te parece a las 9:30 en España, lo que viene a ser las 2:30 en Venezuela creo. --Investigador Juan ~ Tienes dudas? 15:59 6 nov 2009 (UTC) entraras al torneo mineral? me preguntaba si participarias en el torneo si es asi puedo tomar tu msn? y k pokemon usaras? hey que significa el ditto que pusiste? --Blaziken 14 18:56 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Intercambios Hola, DP. Te aviso de que cuando añadas un pokémon a la lista de intercambios especifiques el nivel y firmes al final... luego lo borrare y lo pondré en la tabal. xD --Investigador Juan ~ Tienes dudas? 14:47 8 nov 2009 (UTC) :Pero ponselo a los dos pokémon xd --Investigador Juan ~ Tienes dudas? 15:12 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Torneo Mineral La primera ronda será el día: 14 - 11 - 2009, Sábado a las 22:00 de la noche; hora española (península) y por tanto en méxico las 15:00 del la tarde. Si no puedes combatir a esa hora dilo antes del Miercoles y podremos cambiar la hora (solo si es estrictamente necesario). Si no contestas se supone que puedes asisitir, de todas formas yo agradecería un comentario en mi discusión diciendo únicamente "Si, puedo asisitir". Si alguien no está listo para combatir a la hora acordada será automáticamente descalificado. Nada más, gracias� ;) --Investigador Juan ~ Tienes dudas? 15:12 8 nov 2009 (UTC) :Ok, gracias por decirme lo de arceus. Espero que tu puedas hacerlo, porque al fin y al cabo puedes acerlo cunado quieras y decirme el resutado siempre que sea antes de sábado a esa hora. =) --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? 20:13 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Grax Grache tante, pibe!!!--*$The Master$* Y recordante que ahora estaba jugando a la PlayStation Visita mi blog si te da la gana 09:22 14 nov 2009 (UTC) OLaZ Lo leei y justamente cuando le di a guardar la pagina guardada me acorde de eso a y si kieres la puedes borrar la pagina ya me importa la pagina k e creado� :(--Alcr 19:38 14 nov 2009 (UTC) :DP, Alecrán me avisó por msn que iba a crear el torneo y le di permiso, pero es cierto sería mejor que me avisase por discusión para que lo viesen todos pero no borres el torneo. --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? 15:14 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Torneo Las semifinales serán el día 21 - 11 - 2009, Sábado a las 22:00 de la noche; hora española (península) y por tanto en méxico las 15:00 del la tarde. --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? 15:39 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Alecran Por su trabajo y sus 200 ediciones lo nombro administrador. --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? * Mis comentarios 22:59 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma Oye, mola tu firma jaja te has basado en la mía (porque es la única que cambia de color de toda wikidex xD) pero no te recomiendo el color rojo porque da la sensación de que es un enlace rojo, o sea que no lleva a ningún lado. ponle un marrón o amarillo mejor =) --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? ~ Mis comentarios 14:17 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola Pues te voy a decir que quiero que le digas que algunas personas no tienen tanto tiempo como él y por eso no contribuyo tanto. --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 16:34 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Concurso A ti te va... ¡Metagross! --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 16:41 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Puedo... Hola! primero que nada te felicito por la Wikia, esta super. Bueno entonces vamos al grano: Quería saber si puedo ser el organizador de un torneo pero no participar en el. Espero tu respuesta ^_^ AndyPoke14 01:58 23 nov 2009 (UTC) : Muchas gracias. Tengo varias pero primero te diré la primera que se me vino a la mente, jeje. Tal vez no te guste y a muchos otros tampoco pero sino te diré otra. Aquí te va: Torneo Criador: El torneo consta de las siguientes reglas: * El nivel máximo del Pokémon debe ser de 5 (aunque no sé si en las batallas Wi-fi el juego los nivela a 50 o 100 bueno hay me dices, como te dije no tengo experiencia en estas porque no tengo Wi-fi) * No se permiten a Pokémon legendarios o que no tengan evolución o preevolución (como Farfetch'd o Relicanth, etc.) * Solo se puede usar la preevolución más baja del Pokémon (como Pichu, Chimchar, Mudkip, Cleffa, etc.) * El item que carguen (si es que) solo puede ser baya * Tendra que tener por lo menos una preevolución de un Pokémon inicial (cualquiera de los 12) y máximo 3 * El equipo debe ser de 6 (max y min) Espero tu respuesta y tu opinion si no te gusto solo dimelo ^_^ gracias --AndyPoke14 04:26 23 nov 2009 (UTC) :: Acabo de crear el enlace puedes ver las reglas en el, tal vez las entiendas mejor, y también gracias ^_^ --AndyPoke14 04:42 24 nov 2009 (UTC) ola ola dialga palkia no te importa que halla creado la pagina de phione ¿?--super phione 15:22 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Felicidades Se acaba de aceptar tu solicitud de la adopción de este pokémon. Disfrutalo, y coloca que lo adoptaste en tu página de usuario. --I´m shiny 19:54 28 nov 2009 (UTC) thumb|left|80px|¡Cuidalo! Adopción Ya te lo puse --I´m shiny 20:41 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Porfa Pon mis concursos, el grupo pokeamigos y el centro de adopción pokémon en la portada por favor, gracias --I´m shiny 21:07 28 nov 2009 (UTC) es que no lo puedo hacer yo, no sale el botón editar en ningún sitio Por favor Tengo (que por virus o otra cosa)un monton de arceus si quieres uno te dare dentro de unos dias te dare mi codigo de amigo mi nombre en el juego es Antonio si no te lo crees no te lo creeas pero no me tomes por mentiroso PD:creeo que son 10 arceus --Darusin 13:45 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Aviso urgente sobre el Torneo Eléctrico Léete esto si quieres seguir participando → Aviso urgente para los participantes del Torneo Eléctrico. --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 18:05 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Pokenovela Hola. Espero que quieras participar. ¿Que pokémon no legendario quieres ser? --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 14:56 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye Llevo ya 285 ediciones, he aumentado el tamaño de la wiki haciendo artículos informativos,concursos,grupos, centros,pokenovelas, he subido un montón de imágenes..... ¿me podrías proponer como candidato a Usuario del mes? xfa responde,,,, --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 16:20 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por aceptarme como candidato y votarme. Shiny-- Líder de los Pokeamigos. Mensaje No entendí tu mensaje de las caras de MM. --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 22:42 8 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ah, vale está bien la idea =). Pero reduce el tamaño un poco; es muy aparatoso xD Y antes de eso hay que solucionar el problema de la asistencia y que la gente que se apunte no falte, como pasó en el torneo eléctrico. --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 22:54 8 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Veo que ya lo estas aplicando para el Torneo Dragón, bien, pero avisa a los que ya se apuntaron de que añadan la cara de MM --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 17:01 9 dic 2009 (UTC) � una pregunta Hola.¿que hace falta para que te propongan en usuario del mes y ser administrador?--Cr9 y Kaká 15:28 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Lista de Administradores, Burocratas y Rollbacks A que te refieres con que estoy "Disponible regularmente"?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 08:24 23 dic 2009 (UTC) : Otra cosa, me gustaría salir en la historia que estás escribiendo, esa de Darkrai el malevolo.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 12:12 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Una cosa ¿De qué trata Pokespectáculos?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 15:43 25 dic 2009 (UTC) Disculp@sA Ahorita te pongo en mi pokenovela --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 21:40 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias Por tu edición el el Artículo Larvitar --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 16:08 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Re:Feliz año!!! Lo mismo digo� :) ¡Feliz 2010! Pero, ¿Que es eso que me has dicho de Pokeespectáculos? --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 19:35 1 ene 2010 (UTC) :Me estas diciendo...¿Que creas un wiki y te vas a otro? No $%&$! xD --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 19:56 1 ene 2010 (UTC) hello cual es tu clave wifi RE: hello lo puedo usar--que los rotom te acompañen 19:43 3 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!! ¡¡Hola!! ¿Como estas? Te quería decir que ya termine la liga y conseguí la Pokedex nacional, pero aún no he podido conseguir el Squirtle shiny (la que me iba a ayudar no se ha conectado) , así que te pido que tengas un poco de paciencia. Saludos.--'M. trainer'¿Qué sucede? cosas que pienso ... 20:54 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Administador Este mensaje es predeterminado para todos los '''administradores. Ya puedes poner al principio de tu página de usuario la plantilla ; para identificarte. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'''I.E. Pokémon]] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 10:20 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Pregunta ¿¿¿Por qué no estás más tiempo en dialgapedia??? Torneo Alma :Hola DP me gustaría hacer un Torneo de Pokémon Platinum aquí en Dialgapedia, su nombre será: ''Torneo Alma. ¿Que dices? --Pokextar2010 19:53 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Te entiendo Pero ahora estás de vacaciones....Es que no te veo en Actividad Reciente y por eso... Ahora que escribo esto son en Barcelona las 14:08 PM, allí serán unas 4h menos, ¿no? --Pokemon shiny 13:09 5 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡Importante!!! ¡¡¡Dialga palkia, nuestra wiki será sancionada si no hacemos algo!!! Un usuario anónimo dijo en mi discusión que yo había hecho artículos en los que había copiado de wikidex... No lo entiendo, no he hecho eso, lo único he borrado artículos que si que eran plagio. Dice que hay que colocar la Plantilla:De wikidex en esos artículos en 1 semana... Att --Pokemon shiny 20:48 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Comunicado Le he dicho esto a Angela de Central wikia: We´ve got a problem here! Hi, I´m Usuario:Pokemon shiny,one of the administrators of Dialgapedia.We´ve got a problem here. A user anonymus told me that in this wiki we´ve got articles copied by Wikidex , a wiki project which is about to do an encyclopedia of Pokémon. He said our wikia can be pushishment. Can you help us? --Pokemon shiny 21:35 6 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: My English is awful but I think you´ll understand it ¿Que te parece? No está mal ¿eh? Por cierto, te he notado cabreado con Alecran ¿Le vas a quitar de administradores? --Pokemon shiny 21:36 6 ene 2010 (UTC) concurso pokemon dragon oye si esta bien mi informacion y cuando va haser el torneo pon en mi pagina de discucion porfa Torneo Dragón Oyes, que fecha de este mes es el torneo??--Zenny 18:24 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Hiuston, we have a problem... Ya que no has contestado en WikiDex te lo pregunto acá. ¿quieres que te pase el Bulbasaur? --'M. trainer'¿Qué sucede? cosas que pienso ... 22:07 9 ene 2010 (UTC) :O.. que mal. Pues para el Squirtle shiny me demorare bastante así que ¿que otro Pokémon quieres? --'M. trainer'¿Qué sucede? 20:30 15 ene 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, me avisas cuando te lo pasó. (tiene que ser hoy eso si) --'M. trainer'¿Qué sucede? 15:11 16 ene 2010 (UTC) hola Apuntate al torneo terror que los rotom te acompañen 15:01 15 ene 2010 (UTC) CONFIRMACIÓN DE DATOS Hola Alex Este mensaje es para confirmar los datos de tu inscripción en el Torneo Fortuna: � Nick: Alex Código de amigo: 4296-6903-5497 Usuario: Dialgapalkia País: Venezuela Juego: Diamante � Te falta: la lista con tus 20 Pokémon que participaran en el Torneo Horario en el que puedes usar tu Wi-Fi Confirmar si usaras el bono de Delila (si lo vas a hacer, ¿será en la ronda 1 ó 2?) Te recuerdo que: El Torneo empezara el 20 de febrero (si tienes un problema con la fecha, dilo) La Hora será a las 11:00am (Venezuela) Tú Snorlax se te será entregado del 15 al 19 de febrero Gracias por inscribirte espero tu respuesta. Imagen ::No añadas los nombres incorrectos del archivo de obras. Ahora se llama Archivo:Logo sysop.png. La plantilla de administradores fué cambiada a algo sin tanto color, y es preferible usarla que ese cuadro que tienes. 00:13 17 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Para el uso de plantillas como la de administrador sólo debes poner . 00:57 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Renovando Ya que estamos renovando quería ver si te gustaba esta imagen para el logo de Dialgapedia, me avisas si hay que cambiar el tamaño, o si no te gusto, o si quieres otra, o algo xD adios--AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 04:41 17 ene 2010 (UTC) 300px 1ª Cosa Podrias ser uno de mis dos entrenadores del Gimnasio Lunar? Gracias RESPONELO aquí €l Bixo Z Asistencia Torneo Cronómetro El Torneo Cronómetro sera el 6 de febrero a las 22:00 sur de America 15:00 aprox., cae el sabado un dia perfecto para acer el bago. Bueno si puedes asistir ese día di en mi discusión que (Puedo Asistir a TC) para poder empezar el torneo sin problemas, si no puedes deves de poner (No Puedo Asistir a TC). Si no puedes asistir intentare cabiarlo pero eso tardará y alomejor no se lograra. '''El Munchlax sera repartido el sabado 30 de enero a la misma hora que el torneo.' Más información Torneo Cronómetro. €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? Logo El logo es un poco soso. ¿Que te parece si usas este? [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 12:28 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Dialga-Palkia-and-Giratina.jpg Logo El logo es un poco soso. ¿Que te parece si usas este? [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 12:28 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Dialga-Palkia-and-Giratina.jpg Logo El logo es un poco soso. ¿Que te parece si usas este? [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 12:29 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Dialga-Palkia-and-Giratina.jpg Logo El logo es un poco soso. ¿Que te parece si usas este? [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 12:29 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Dialga-Palkia-and-Giratina.jpg Si Si quiero y muchas gracias--Alvarodarkray 14:40 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Otra cosa ¿Por que se hizo administrador y burócrata a Arceus Pollote? [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 15:45 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Permiso para nuevo proyecto He pedido permiso a Pokemon shiny para crear el proyecto líderes de gimnasio de dialgapedia y me lo ha concedido, pero me dijo que antes lo consultara con otros administradores.Polo 22:01 23 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Hora del Torneo � Un anuncio a todos los participantes del Torneo Fortuna Por favor, leer detenidamente, gracias: Torneo Fortuna#Hora: AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 17:33 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Mew Si mi codigo es 0131-3185-4297 y mi nombre es Lucas ¿y los tuyos?.Atte:Wikia 21:28 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Claro Claro que lo clono y gracias por el dato de los legendarios shiny de evento.Atte:pkpkmpkm 22:36 26 ene 2010 (UTC) A y dime donde vives para ajustar la hora Hola Cuando me vas a hacer administrador?--Alvarodarkray 14:18 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Ok ya estoy esperando te y, o si lo olvide ahora mi codigo amigo es:4082-6926-6145--pkpkmpkm 21:52 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Re Ok pero a la misma hora--pkpkmpkm 22:23 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Combate y Dragonite Dime de qué país eres, para concertar la hora del combate, y qué me das por Dragonite. Polo 09:05 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Aceptaria con gusto... Lo que pasa es que no tienes 2 requisitos de las reglas: 1°=No tienes la medalla "Continuo Espacio-Tiempo" de Ciudad Dialga y 2°=debes de contactarte con mi Asistente, el te retara una batalla y depende de como luches(no es necesario ganar) el te otorgara el permiso de luchar conmigo.....saludos y suerte--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 16:31 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Buena idea De seguro que sí pondré más y si puedes ser maestro de una xD pero de dos mmm (pensando) no estoy muy seguro en realidad. En todo caso crearía una para los dos tipos (o sea que el maestro es de acero y dragón) jaja tu quieres por dialga, verdad? bueno eres el presidente y jefe aquí. Entonces creare la Sala Ancestral. Ya eres un Maestro de Sala, ahora puedes editar como tu quieras tú sala (cuando digo esto me refiero a que tu la edites y pongas las imagenes, decoración, información, etc. que tu quieras) Recuerda entregar el si alguien te gana. Saludos. --Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 03:42 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola jefe Hola jefe , soy tu secretario KOMAINU � Espero que te mejores jefe � Una cosa, ¿puedo crear un torneo llamado ``Torneo Reliquia´´? � ¿y una sala llamada Cámara Reliquia? (que es donde se da el pase Cristal) KOM 14:58 31 ene 2010 (UTC) � El pase Cristal es este de abajo: � MMMM Eres un tipo duro y poderoso.Angel ~ [[Usuario Discusion:Elite angel 51 | ¿Todo va O.K?]] 18:51 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Firma No sé, de todas formas la he cambiado...Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:23 4 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: De momento no. Debes ganar las 7 medallas anteriores;Además de vencer a 6 aprendices Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 11:46 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Re:Eh tio Muerto... no jajaja, estudiando... es peor� :( --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 09:02 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola � Fundador de una ciudad: He hecho esta plantilla, para que la coloques en tu usuario. Yo 10:11 7 feb 2010 (UTC) 0_o � espera no te entendi muy bien, lo que si entendi es que te borre de la lista de medallas, jeje bueno eso fue porque creí que Pokémon Shiny se había equivocado. Disculpa, pero el problema es que ya hay 8 gimnasios y pues ya con 9 se vería mal. Veo que ya creaste tu gimnasio, o cielos eso si es un problema. Tendré que ponerte entonces, o tienes otra solución? si tienes otra dimela porque con 8 es lo habitual y con 9 habran más usuarios que quieran crear gimnasios y entonces ya no tendrá chiste. Bueno espero tu respuesta ya que tu eres el rey aquí, jaja, es cierto es tu wiki bueno te lo dejo en tus manos. Sobre la batalla contra Polo, porque me tienes que retar a mi? Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 18:41 7 feb 2010 (UTC) : Muy bien cuando quieras --Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 00:21 8 feb 2010 (UTC) :: ya toy ::: ESTOY EN EL CHAT � � Responde por favor Por favor responde:Hace ya que me dijiste que si quería ser administrador y te dije que si¿Por que no me respondes?Te lo dije hace 2 semanas por el Messenger y nada.--06/03/10:Pokémon Ranger 3.Alvarodarkray 14:13 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Celeste Quieres apuntarte al Torneo Celeste.Solo queda una plaza bacante.Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 14:38 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Stage32_080313e-l-1-.jpg Perdona, no me había dado cuenta.Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 20:39 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate Cuando puedas estaré dispuesto a luchar contra ti. Si ganas, te llevas la medalla Continuo Espacio-Tiempo, pero si yo gano, me llevo la medalla Especial. Polo 21:20 8 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Re:Reto ¡¡Hola DP!! Pues puedo luchar contra ti el viernes o sábado. Disculpa por la demora pero tuve unos problemas con el compu. Saludos --HunterShinyHunter 23:12 9 feb 2010 (UTC) Corsola shiny Hey Dialga palkia necesito que respondas rápido esto. Estoy en la cadena de corsolas y ya llevo 2 shiny ¿quierses uno? Pues los que tengo están reservados (para mi y mi hermano) --HunterShinyHunter 16:18 12 feb 2010 (UTC) :¿Lo quieres? --HunterShinyHunter 17:52 12 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, como tu me pediste un jigglypuff la otra vez yo te pido un Growlithe ¿te parece? --HunterShinyHunter 18:31 12 feb 2010 (UTC) � :::No te preocupes, te lo tengo guardado, así que lo hacemos otro día. Por cierto, acabo de conseguir un Poochyena shiny� :) --HunterShinyHunter 22:56 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Celebi el agente secreto Si tu imagen esta bien hecha, pero no la necesito, ya que estoy haciendo otra aunque si quieres te la quito xDDD.mira esta imagen:Archivo:Cara_de_HypnoPayaso-1-.png es una Hypno payaso ¿qué te parece?Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 10:23 13 feb 2010 (UTC)PD:¿Cómo haces tan bien las imágenes? El Instí El Instí es una nueva pokenovela y necesito personajes ¿Quieres ser uno?Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 23:22 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Podrias poner al Instí en la cabina de Pokenovelas (3) Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 09:10 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Imagenes Vale a partir de ahora usaré la lupa, y me saldran mejor. Mira esta Archivo:Cara_de_Lapras_el_Pirata-1-.png Un Lapras pirata, la voy a usar en mi pokenovela.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 10:46 14 feb 2010 (UTC) tabla Puedes hacer una tabla como la del TC para mi torneo.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 13:54 14 feb 2010 (UTC) � Torneo Celeste El próximo sábado dia 20 de Enero. El Cindaquil se repartirá el dia antes del torneo. Quien no se presente será expulsado de torneo como si hubiera perdido. Mira tu rival aquí...Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 14:33 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Como estas, queria saber si podiamos tener una batalla uno de estos dias, respondeme Franco 8:57 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Fortuna � El Torneo se llevara acabo mañana, 20 de febrero. Recuerda que la hora no es precisa (más información [[Torneo_Fortuna#Hora:|-->aquí<--]]) Para saber quien es tu contrincante entra aquí, ten en cuenta que el orden puede variar. Tienes hasta mañana para responder este mensaje, el Snorlax puedes pedirlo cuando quieras. No has entregado tu lista de Pokémon, si no lo haces no podrás participara así que enviamela cuando puedas. Espero la pases bien, saludos. Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gifMmm no tengo nada mejor que poner� :( 17:30 19 feb 2010 (UTC) ¬¬ � bueno eso si es un problema solo me tienes que dar la lista de tus 20 pokemons que van a participar en el torneo la idea del torneo es que tu no seas el que elije al pokemon sino tu adversario. Obviamente tu adversario no vera tus pokemons sino los elegira al azar bueno espero haberte aclarado las dudas PD: gracias por la ayuda que me has brindado, eres de mis mejores amigos adios Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gifMmm no tengo nada mejor que poner� :( 17:49 19 feb 2010 (UTC) : es un secreto muajajajaja!!! jaja bueno la verdad es que el programa se llama gif animator y es gratis y facil de usar por cierto, podría crear otro torneo? bueno es una peticion jeje espero tu respuesta :: aaa gracias ^^ Ok Tu me dices que dia y quedamos,esta bien? Franco 14:70 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate ¿Quieres luchar? Yo también quiero ser parte del alto mando, pero ahora me gustaría un combate. Polo 20:33 19 feb 2010 (UTC) porfa Puedo ser alto mandoque los rotom te acompañen 22:21 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Repartidor de Cindaquils El proximo sabado 27 de Febrero a las ocho menos cuarto (hora española) entregare los cindaquils, si un participante es de otro pais y no sabe que hora es las ocho menos cuarto en su pais que se informe de las horas.Se repartiran los cindaquils.El encargado del reparto es Carlos.Si tienes un problema con la hora decidmelo a mi discusion mis datos son: Carlox 1634-5031-2072 Si me voy de el wi-fi esperad un poco por que debo recargar mi equipo de cindaquils.Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 10:47 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Código Escríbelo tal y como lo escribo yo: Alvaro 4512 1731 8660 06/03/10:Pokémon Ranger 3.Alvarodarkray 13:21 20 feb 2010 (UTC) No se Tal vez hoy Usuario:Frnco14 10:14 20 feb 2010 (UTC) batalla? a que batalla te refieres? Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif Mmm no tengo nada mejor que poner :( 22:42 20 feb 2010 (UTC) : hasta el mismo creador del torneo no lo recuerda XP bueno pero tienes que darme la lista de tus 20 pokes y dime un número del 1 al 20 para que yo elija los mios :: jaja que relajo. Son solo cuatro pokemons por usuario y me tienes que decir 20 Pokémon tuyos ::: decidido: tu tienes que pelear con Magmortar, Flygon, Roserade y Lucario. Yo peleare con mi Luxray, Gyarados, Garchomp y Electrive. te espero en el wifi. Ya tengo tu fc, saludos y suerte en la batalla :::: Tenia el viejo, pero ya tengo el nuevo así que tu tranquilo, bueno como te dije te estoy esperando y si no tienes mi fc es 5456 5569 4911 te espero en el centro wifi buena batalla gracias por la batalla cuando quieras te doy al snorlax no pierdes el tiempo verdad? no más hice el torneo ya te inscribiste XD jaja bueno todavia no puedes rentar, es que no he terminado y a lo mejor encuentras mejores pokemon bueno gracias por inscribirte adios --Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif Mmm no tengo nada mejor que poner :( 00:34 21 feb 2010 (UTC) : aurita te lo puedo dar :) Luchastes???... Contra JoseBuba 21??????[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?]][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | '''Cosas de lo mio]] 09:08 21 feb 2010 (UTC) :Lleva tiempo inactivo, así que no me va a responder, te proclamo el ganador, del combate[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 16:48 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Alto mando de dialgapedia Quiero ser el de la torre batalla Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 18:12 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Frente de batalla Hay otro frente de batalla, el Battle Frontier, creo que deberías ponerlo también en la derecha, donde pone "Frente de Batalla".Polo 12:20 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Frente batalla Hola, me preguntaba si podria ser as en la ruleta de batalla. ¿Me dejas? Bye y saludos Atte:Vicho Mejor El viernes que viene xq ahorita estoy en examenes, esta bien no? Franco 14:43 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Aviso Si eres Fan de LoS TrioS pues no te pierdas su segunda temporada. También te dejo la plantilla de la pokénovela de LoS TrioS: Espero que disfrutes con esta pokénovela tan emocionante. (10:30)~(España) Cambio de planes Para repartir los cindaquils esta tarde tengo otro codigo de amigo: Carlox 3609 9570 3357 Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 08:56 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Jajaja Me has pillado con la imagen. Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 22:13 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Siiiiii Tienes razón mi antiguo laboratorio era horrible,gracias!!!!eres súper chevere Nuevo metodo de clonacion 10:44 1 mar 2010 (UTC) PD:En unos días abrira el C.C.P,si quieres puedes pasarte por ahí, ya sabes para clonar,solo que aca es imposible que los Pokemon se pierdan(En serio).Saludos Administrador Ya he hecho mucho por esta wiki¿Podria ser administrador?Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 18:11 2 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿quieres ser mi amigo? que los rotom te acompañen Archivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 21:25 2 mar 2010 (UTC) RE Si, los he puesto yo. Ve a: "MediaWiki:Sitenotice" y ahí escribes. Por cierto, soy el nuevo líder del Gimnasio Venisow y el que dirige Pueblo Venisow. Puedes ser uno de mis aprendices, queda un puesto vacante. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 21:27 2 mar 2010 (UTC) : Vale, eres mi aprendiz, junto con Pokémon shiny. Mira las reglas del gimnasio, que son con las que tienes que pelear. Tienes derecho a un local, pero avísame antes de hacerlo. Debes acepta cualquier reto en un plazo de 7 días. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?'']] 21:44 2 mar 2010 (UTC)